The Art of Shaving
by 2queens1prince
Summary: Elizabeth hasn't shaved in over a week and she's a little self conscious. Smut.


AN: Sorry to overpost today. A friend had a particularly crummy day and asked for smut. I just happen to have this on my laptop, so I thought I'd oblige. I hope you enjoy it.

Prompt: Elizabeth has been too busy, hasn't shaved anything in a week.

January 2002, 8:30pm

Elizabeth could barely keep her eyes open as she shuffled up the stairs toward the bedroom. She knew that if she went to bed with the hope of getting up in the middle of the night to transfer the last load of puked on sheets from the washing machine to the dryer, it wouldn't happen. Instead she had opted to stay up and finish washing the last of the large bowls and water bottles, placing them in the cabinet under the island for the next time a stomach bug swept through the house.

When the task was completed, she leaned against the island and cradled her face in her hands. It had been the week from hell, starting with back to back all nighters at the CIA as her team worked to uncover some Taliban cells. Then, she no more than slipped her shoes off in the foyer than Ali came running up to her and threw up on the lower half of her body.

That was the way the last five days had gone. Systematically, the bug worked its way through their household with Henry and Jason bringing up the rear. Elizabeth had it also, but not quite as bad as the others, which was a good thing. Who else was going to change sheets and dispense chicken noodle soup and ginger ale on repeat? Henry would, but he'd been hit harder than the rest. Thankfully, he was old enough to hit the toilet when he was sick, and he was on the upswing. He was planning to stay home the following day to make sure the kids were all truly over it.

The dryer buzzed, startling Elizabeth from her exhaustion induced thoughts. She trudged in and switched the laundry and worked her way up the stairs, turning lights off as she went.

Henry was propped up in the bed reading. He smiled warmly. Elizabeth pushed down the irritation she felt, seeing Henry looking both well rested and relaxed. It wasn't his fault he'd been sick too. She collapsed onto the bed and let Henry scoop her up and pull her to his side. "Sleep, babe," he whispered, tucking the blanket around her. He may have said something else, but Elizabeth was already snoring softly.

She was pulled from her deep, dreamless sleep by the featherlite touches of her stomach. "Uhh, Henry," Elizabeth half whined, half moaned. "What time is it?" She felt him roll back to look at the clock on the bedside table.

"A little after midnight." He rolled back into her side, this time, his fingers landed at the waistband of her shorts, gently stroking her skin, dipping a little lower with each pass. "Are you too tired?' he asked.

"Uh huh, yeah" she mumbled at the same time his fingers brushed through the hair at the juncture of her legs. "Mmm." Her hips rocked forward, bringing his fingers closer to her center.

"You make a compelling argument for going back to sleep," he said, his lips against the shell of her ear, his tongue running the edge. She sucked in a sharp breath, giving into the arousal that had begun to build within her. Elizabeth pulled her leg up to give Henry more access, but when the hairs on her legs grazed the sheets, she froze, her hand immediately closing over Henry's, stopping his movements.

"We can't," she whispered, a sense of urgency in her voice.

Henry's hand moved to rest on her hip. "Why?" he asked. "Is something wrong?"

"I-I haven't shaved in-I don't know how long." Elizabeth started rambling, "I was going to last week and then I had to stay at work and then it was Ali and the whole house fell apart. And-and-I'm not even sure when I showered last."

Henry pushed up on one elbow so he could see her better in the dimly lit room. "You haven't shaved your legs?" He knitted his brows together trying to decide if that's what her problem was, especially since he didn't see the problem.

"Or trimmed the hedge," she said, causing Henry to cackle. She shoved his shoulder. "Stop."

"I wasn't aware the task had a specific name." He worked to get his laughter back under control. "Sorry babe. I've never given it any thought." He leaned in and kissed her lips. "I'm here to tell you that I don't care and neither does my cock." To prove his point, he pushed his hips into her thigh so she could feel his fully erect penis.

"But I care," Elizabeth said softly. Henry turned his head to the side to study his wife. She continued, "I want to look good for you. To feel good to you. You know, be desirable." She shrugged, turning away from him.

Henry placed his hand on her chin and pulled her head back to face him. "We've been together more than 15 years, and you think that's what makes you desirable?" She closed her eyes, unwilling to look at him. "Elizabeth, please. You will always be desirable because of who you are: your heart, your mind, the way you love your family, me. It isn't some body maintenance ritual that makes you attractive. I don't care, really." He leaned in placing a row of kisses along her jawline, before nibbling her earlobe. "Now, if it's something you want to do for you, then sure. I'm on board." He rolled into her, moving his leg between hers, spreading them apart. "But don't do it thinking that you'll be more attractive to me, because I already you are the most beautiful woman in the world. "

Henry slithered down her body, landing at the hem of her shirt. He tugged it up, exposing her breasts. He alternated his actions, swirling his tongue around her nipple then sucking, slowly building her arousal. He kissed his way down her body pushing her shorts down until his nose was pressed against her mound. "Henry," she panted, attempting to push him back.

"I don't mind overgrown hedges," he said, and Elizabeth started to laugh, but shrieked when he quickly yanked her shorts down her legs, letting them stay wrapped around her ankles. His lips wrapped around her clit and sucked hard before his tongue darted out, hitting it in a steady rhythm. He pulled away, pressing kisses to the inside of her thigh, tiny soft hairs brushing against his upper lip. "I love you so much," he murmured as he scooted back up to her lips, kissing her with intensity, letting his fingers replace his mouth, rubbing her firmly, until her legs quivered uncontrollably. He slipped two fingers inside and pumped them until he hit her spot. She moaned loudly and pushed her hips into his hand. He stroked it until her upper body was pulled up off the bed. She grabbed his wrist with both hands and couldn't decide whether she wanted to pull his hand away from her or hold it captive.

Her walls closed in around Henry's fingers, and she fell back to the bed, her hips thrusting into his hand. Finally everything stilled. "Shit," she panted, still catching her breath. "That was intense." He pulled his fingers from her, sucked them off and kissed her so she could taste herself on him.

"You are so very desirable. Elizabeth McCord, and I want you badly." His lips rested against hers, but he made no further move. Elizabeth immediately leaned in wrapping her lips around his, pulling his top lip in to suck it. The moment her tongue touched his lip, they parted and his tongue was sliding next to hers, rekindling the fire inside.

His hand ghosted her side, skimming her hip, before finally cupping her ass, pulling her into his erection. "Do you see what you do to me?" he growled. "Let me show you." She nodded, kicking her shorts the rest of the way off before letting her hand fall to his lower back, digging her nails in, edging him closer to where her need was.

Henry positioned himself between her legs and swiped his cock through her folds making her tense with anticipation. "Please," she whispered, all traces of her earlier hesitancy gone. He lined himself up and pushed inside her. She moaned. He eased out slowly, sliding back in equally slow. It took about three times, before Elizabeth clamped her muscles tight, locking Henry in place. "That's not how I want it tonight. Love me hard."

Henry towered over his wife as he thought about her request. When she relaxed, he pulled out of her and climbed off the bed. She looked dismayed until he grabbed her ankles and pulled her toward the edge of the bed. "Stand." It was a request, but his voice held the kind of authority that heightened her arousal. She wondered just exactly what he had in mind.

He turned Elizabeth to face the bed and spread her legs apart before moving in behind her, his sweaty chest stuck against her back. His large hands roamed her body, teasing her nipples into hardened peaks, ghosting across her stomach sending ripples of goosebumps down her body, dipping into her heat, building her back up until she was pushing her ass into his cock goading some sort of response. Henry smiled and bent down, kissing her neck and shoulders. Not being able to fight his own arousal any longer, he bent Elizabeth over at the waist and pushed her face down into the bed. She balanced herself on her elbows, burying her face in her hands and waited for the onslaught.

Widening his stance, he positioned himself at her opening. Elizabeth's breathing was shallow. "Henry," she whined. "God." Henry buried himself inside and set a fast rhythm, pulling her back while he thrust hard into her. A steady stream of expletives fell from her mouth as she had little leverage. She could only take it. "Henry. Uh, right there."

Henry rotated his hips slightly, causing Elizabeth to cry out as he mercilessly hit her g-spot. Her legs quivered and she couldn't think about anything except the building pressure between her legs. Henry reached around and pressed her clit with his index finger and her mind splintered as the waves of pleasure set all of her nerve endings on fire. She assumed that he came since she couldn't feel anything beyond what was happening with herself. Elizabeth gasped for air and Henry pulled out and hauled them both across the bed. They lay snuggled against each other and didn't speak for a long while.

Henry finally extricated himself and made his way into the bathroom. He came back with a warm washcloth and handed it to Elizabeth. She cleaned up and pulled her shorts back on before crawling under the covers.

Henry joined her. "Goodnight beautiful. Thank you for taking care of us this week."

"You're welcome." She leaned in and kissed him. "Goodnight handsome." She lay awake thinking.

"What?" Henry asked.

"Nothing," she whispered.

"Nothing is keeping you from sleeping, so it's something."

"If I don't shave, it really doesn't bother you."

Henry tugged her arm so she rolled over to face him. "If you were Sasquatch's sister, I'd be fine with it."

She giggled. "Well, I don't think I'm ready to go full on Sasquatch yet, so we don't need to worry."

"I'll love you, regardless." He tucked her into his side. "Sleep babe."


End file.
